


Sway

by MirrorMystic



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/F, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: In which dance practice doesn't go *quite* as expected.





	Sway

~*~   
  
“Has anyone ever told you you have a really nice butt?”   
  
Medusa rolled her eyes. “You know, you say some real weird stuff sometimes…”   
  
“I’m serious!” Satyr giggled, making an hourglass with her hands. “You really do have lovely hips!”   
  
“Stop making fun of me!” Medusa insisted, stamping her foot in indignation. “I already agreed to help you practice your stupid dance moves. You don’t have to butter me up.”   
  
“Okay,” Satyr pouted, teasing. “Sowwy, Medussy…”   
  
“Shut  _ up _ ,” Medusa groaned. Satyr giggled, ever bubbly.    
  
Satyr was such a font of sweetness and sunshine that she could almost overlook just how sensual this night had become-- Medusa’s hips snugly nestled against her own, her chest pressing into Medusa’s back. Medusa, on the other hand, was much more easily distracted.    
  
Satyr’s chest brushed up against Medusa’s bare shoulder blades and sent a shiver down her spine. Medusa bit her lip, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.    
  
“G-Geez…” Medusa murmured, faux-affronted. “Do you have to be so close…?”   
  
“Sorry,” Satyr said, sheepish. Her breath tickled the back of Medusa’s neck. “Do you want me to move?”   
  
“...Maybe…” Medusa mumbled. But the way her tail curled around Satyr’s waist and tied them together said otherwise.    
  
Satyr put one hand on Medusa’s hip and traced the other along Medusa’s arm, taking her hand. They swayed together to a zither melody drifting down the hall. Baal was next door, making his own preparations for the festival. The girls, it seemed, weren’t the only ones rehearsing tonight.   
  
Satyr tucked her chin over Medusa’s shoulder, holding her close as they swayed and spun.    
  
“Look at us,” Satyr cooed. “Skies, look at you, Medussy. I could just about kiss you!”   
  
“Stop saying stuff like that,” Medusa pouted. “I might think you’re serious.”   
  
“I am serious,” Satyr insisted. “You’re so pretty, Medussy.”   
  
Red flashed across Medusa’s face. She glanced over her shoulder, saw Satyr’s eyes, and quickly tore her gaze away.    
  
“D-Don’t say that,” Medusa squirmed. “I mean… I’m… I’m not like--”   
  
As Medusa figuratively tripped over her words, she literally tripped over Satyr’s long skirts, and the duo went tumbling with a pair of undignified squawks.    
  
“Ack! Are you okay?” Satyr wondered.    
  
She gasped, a hand over her mouth. Medusa wasn’t hurt-- that was a relief. But she had awkwardly landed on all fours, her hips raised and oh-so-captivating. Satyr’s eyes followed the swish of Medusa’s tail and the swaying of her hips, a sight that had her utterly entranced.    
  
Medusa, meanwhile, was similarly speechless. The way Satyr had landed gave Medusa a bird’s-eye view of Satyr’s plunging neckline. As much as she teased Satyr about her “obnoxious” chest, Medusa certainly wasn’t laughing now.   
  
The duo spent a long moment just on the floor, staring at each other. In the close confines of the Grandcypher, they’d seen each other countless times. But now, it felt like the very first time they’d ever  _ really _ looked at each other.    
  
“...Sorry,” Medusa gulped. “Um. Do you wanna try again?”   
  
Satyr laughed, a little too loud and a little too quickly. “Yes! Right!”   
  
They got back into position. Satyr gasped as Medusa brushed up against her hips. Medusa, emboldened by the squeak she could coax out of Satyr with just a little sway, took Satyr’s hand and placed it firmly on her own hip, her tail curling tight around Satyr’s waist.    
  
Medusa shivered. Her eyes fluttered closed.    
  
“...You’re going to look great, up on that stage,” Medusa murmured. “No joke.”   
  
“I think I look better here with you,” Satyr cooed.    
  
Medusa blushed furiously, steam practically coming out of her ears.    
  
“...Making fun of me…” Medusa grumbled. But she still smiled when she met Satyr’s eyes over her shoulder, and laughed in delight when Satyr pulled her into a spin.    
  
~*~


End file.
